Tropical Storm Isabelle (2023)
Isabelle was a little strong tropical storm, it was the ninth storm named for the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season, despite being a tropical storm, gave significant damage, deaths and injuries, the storm formed in late July and the 28th, Isabelle reached her peak of intensity, Isabelle made Landfall in Cuba and Florida and passed by near Haiti, The name Isabelle was used for the first time because of Hurricane Irma which was retired in the 2017 season. Meteorological history On July 24, the NHC announced an arrival of a low pressure located on the Caribbean Sea 13.868626, -65.159937, On the same day at night, this low pressure evolved into a tropical depression and on the 25th in a storm, Tropical Storm Isabelle began to go west and on the 27th at 01:35 (UTC), Isabelle began to go north or towards Cuba, the same day afternoon, Isabelle reaches Cuba 22.309893, -84.108902, and the night of the same day, the NHC warns that Isabelle is heading northeast or toward Florida on the 28th, Florida announces tropical storm alert state, afternoon Isabelle makes Landfall in Florida 29.451450, -83.313443, in the cities Horseshoe Beach and Cross City, winds reached 40 mph (75 km / h), on the 29th at 04:16 (UTC), Isabelle hit Georgia and cities Jacksonville, Brunswick, etc. On the same day the afternoon, Isabelle reaches as tropical depression the states of South Carolina, North Carolina and Virginia, the night Isabelle is officially dissipated Preparations and impact 'Haiti' The NHC said Tropical Storm Isabelle was passing near Haiti, Haiti as a poor country had little to invest in shelters and security, but Isabelle left 1 dead and 5 injured and the winds were from a tropical depression of 25 mph (60 km / h). 'Cuba' The NHC claimed that Tropical Storm Isabelle was heading for Cuba, Cubans were shocked because they had been hit by Hurricane Cindy for a short time, but even so President Raul Castro invested in shelters and storm safety, some people had to evacuate, others were to protect themselves and the others in shelters, when tropical storm Isabelle made her first Landfall, Isabelle left 201 injured and 17 deaths and the damages cost more than 1 Million and the winds reached 45 mph (80 km / h),the cost of damages has not yet been discovered but estimates if 2 Million. 'United States' 'Florida and Georgia' After reaching Cuba, Isabelle begins to head towards Florida, Florida is on a storm alert and is invested in shelters and in safety, as Florida is already prepared for hurricanes and tropical storms, only killed 3 people and 10 were injured, the damage was more than 1 million, and the winds in most cities reached 40 mph (75 km / h). After reaching Florida, Georgia came, Georgia began to invest in shelters and then in security, when Isabelle hit Georgia, was not killed but 3 were injured, winds reached 40 mph (75 km / h) and damage not yet discovered more than estimated more than 1 Million. 'South Carolina' In South Carolina did not need so much effort to protect itself, only needed some shelters, when it hit, Rainfall was big reaching 65 mm, but still it was not dead but still the number of injured is unknown. 'North Carolina and Virginia' In North Carolina, rains were over 60 mm and 1 person was injured, the winds were weak but people still needed shelter because of the rains, while in Virginia, 3 people were injured, one being crushed by a roof, and the others to slip on the roofs, one had to go to the hospital and be hospitalized and the others only needed remedies, and the rain was about 55 mm, has not yet been discovered the cost of Isabelle's damages. Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms